Mortal Kombat: Dark Universe
by helljumper36
Summary: After Reptile's UMK3 ending, the realms are plunged into a new age with Sindel ruling Edenia and Outworld. But when Reptile escapes from her prison and starts looking for answers, an extensive manhunt ensues with SF and the Lin Kuei after him and a dark force searching to recruit former servants of Shao Kahn to it's purposes. Betrayal and hate are the symbols of this dark universe.


**I do not own any part of Mortal Kombat including parts of the plot that are from the games. However, since this is my own universe, I will change things. Don't flame if you don't like.**

 **X**

 **X**

 **Several hundred years in the future**

 _Many years ago, before the latest generation was born, the Elder Gods held a tournament, for every generation of fighters to participate in called Mortal Kombat. The purpose of this tournament was to protect Earthrealm from the emperor Shao Kahn, who wanted to merge the realm with his own, Outworld. He had already done so dramatically with other realms such as Edenia and Zatterra. In the final tournament, I brought together the skills of actor Johnny Cage, Shaolin Monks Liu Kang and Kung Lao, Special Forces operatives Sonya Blade and Jackson "Jax" Briggs, shaman Nightwolf, policeman Kurtis Stryker, the Edenian Princess Kitana, her bodyguard Jade, Kuai Liang, the newest Sub-Zero and former criminal Kabal._

 _We discovered that Kahn planned to have his sorcerer, Shang Tsung, resurrect his dead wife and Kitana's mother, Sindel, the former queen of Edenia. It was only by her death that Earthrealm remained and if Kahn succeeded, the realm would fall. Needless to say, he did succeed. And so, I decided that it would be better to throw away Mortal Kombat and declare the act of Total War on our enemy. When Shao Kahn found out that Kitana was on our side, he sent Jade and an assassin by the name of Reptile to capture her._

 _Before being sent out, Shang Tsung's servant, Reptile, had made a bargain with Shao Kahn. Despite Jade's orders, Kahn gave Reptile new ones: To stop Kitana at all costs, even if it meant killing her. Kahn promised Reptile that if he was successful that he would resurrect Reptile's race._

 _Upon finding Kitana, Jade helped the princess attack Reptile, who badly injured her and almost killed Kitana. Believing he was successful, Reptile returned to his emperor with the news. But he was shunned by him. Kahn had no intenions of fulfilling his promise. Enraged, Reptile turned on his master, beginning to fight him in an epic duel to the death._

 _Meanwhile, Kitana was helped to the palace where she helped Queen Sindel turn upon her husband. Leading the newly conscripted forces of Edenia and my fighters with her son, Rain, Sindel battled the units of Shang Tsung._

 _Meanwhile, Reptile had brutally killed his master, and the battle was over. Shang Tsung surrendered to Rain, the prince of Edenia. Mileena, the clone of Kitana, was sent off on her own way. The rest of the enemy fled or was killed._

 _There were mixed feelings about the outcome. Kitana was healing. Cyrax was reprogrammed for Special Forces work, while the other, Sektor, was never found. The realms had been freed and Edenia and Outworld were led by the just Queen Sindel who resided in Outworld with a gentle but firm hand. But she wasn't satisfied. Reptile, however many revered him as a hero (myself included), had tried to kill her daughter. No matter the appeals, he was sentenced to life in Outworld prison, never to know his race. Never to see his love, Mileena, again._

 _And so it was. But our troubles were far from over. It was, as Earthrealmers say, "just beginning to get ugly." And as I will show you in these scripts, it was to become a dark universe before it became a brighter one._

 _These are the words of Raiden._

 **Chapter 1**

 **X**

 **X**

 **Present day**

 **Outworld Penitentary**

Reptile exhaled in the darkness. It was a strange kind of darkness. Complete and utter. Endless. Not even his enhanced eyes could pierce it. It was what he had once envisioned the Depths of Hell to be like. Endless darkness. They fed him. Meat, bread and water. Once a day, every day. But it was stale or moldy. The conditions seemed the same for all the criminals here that had taken part in the First Apocalyptic War.

Reptile closed his eyes, resting his head against the stone wall. Every day he got up and practiced his moves. Acid spit, uppercut, high kick, forceball. Some material in the walls made it resistant to his fury. The architect was smart.

There was a rattling in the keyhole of his cell door. Experience allowed him to pinpoint where it was despite the lack of vision. His eyes remained closed.

There was the sound of it opening and then heels stepping across the open floor towards him. That meant a woman or a man in boots.

The person knelt down in front of him and put a hand on his mask. "Reptile, baby. It's me."

His eyes opened, and with help from the light in the passage, he could make out the form of Mileena and her pink/black outfit. "Mileena...there's more clothing on you since the last time we met."

She giggled and pulled away his detailed mask. " _Kiss me, baby."_

Reptile noticed her pull down her mask. "But you don't have..."

"Just do it!"

He kissed her on the mouth deeply and noticed something new. Pulling away, he finished his sentence. "...lips?"

Mileena smiled with her new face. "I saw a surgeon."

The Saurian smiled back. "Wow."

"So let's get out of here."

She helped him up and out the door. Reptile looked at himself in the light. He was surprised at how thin he had gotten. Then again, not even a survivalist like him could live well on only bread, meat and water once a day.

Or could they?

 **X**

 **X**

 **Several Days later...**

 **Edenian Royal Palace, Outworld**

Rain slammed his fist into the table. As Prince and General of Edenia, he was also in charge of the penitentary. "Bloody fucking hell! Was noone watching the Saurian's cell?!"

Raiden frowned as the council sighed at Rain's ignorant anger. His mother, Queen Sindel bade her son sit down.

"No! Are we not responsible for letting that killer out?" Rain's cape flourished as he moved angrily. "He tried to kill my sister!"

"That was years ago, Rain." Liu Kang shrugged. "He may have changed. Many have."

"There is no change for scum like that!" Rain turned away and began muttering words.

"That is enough!" Sindel stood up. "No son of mine will be seen acting like this! Go now! Leave us!"

As the prince left, the others began to leave. Raiden stood. "I'm sorry for the disturbance."

"No, no." Sindel watched her youngest child leave the room. "He's headstrong. Just like his father. But also cowardly."

"He is not a coward. Not in the way you think." Raiden followed her gaze. "In time he will prove it to you. Anyway, I must go. Good day, queen."

"Good day, thunder god." Sindel watched him go to whereever he went when he teleported.

A guard came in. "My queen, a man is here to see you."A cloaked figure came up behind the guard. "He says his name is Mr. Hasashi."

Sindel dismissed the guard and smiled at the cloaked man as the doors closed. "Hello, Scorpion. I've been expecting you." She sat down and lit a cigarette. "I've got an offer you can't refuse."

The cloaked man looked up at her. In his eyes glowed a hellish yellow light.

 **X**

 **X**

 **Mileena's Cabin**

 **Outworld**

Mileena stretched her naked form and stood up from the bed. Grabbing a pair of beers, she began walking back, smirking as she noticed Reptile watch her. "You like?"

He nodded. "I haven't done that in years."

"This neither." Mileena handed him a beer and crept under the blanket with him. "You haven't lost your skill at it."

"Thanks." Reptile smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she snuggled up against him. He always liked coming here. Something about the secluded mountain area brought out an inner peace in him that he enjoyed.

He kissed the top of Mileena's head. "Soooo..."

She smiled. "Round 2?"

"That sounds like it'll be as brutal as the tournament."

"Who's saying it won't be?"

 **X**

 **X**

 **Next Morning**

Reptile stood up and walked over to the closet. Opening it, he grabbed a sweat shirt and some jeans. Throwing them on, he shook Mileena awake. "I'm just gonna go into town for a bit. See if they're looking for us."

"Okay babe." She stretched and picked up her bethrobe. "Breakfast will be here when you get back."

Reptile kissed her and walked out the door. Getting into the truck that was parked in the driveway, he started it up and drove it down the hill and the dirt road.

Meanwhile, a shadowy figured watched from a faraway hill, and exhaled vapor.

 **X**

 **X**

 **Edenian Royal Palace**

 **Outworld**

Sub-Zero walked the grounds of the garden with Jade. Their arms were looped around each other. The Lin Kuei Grandmaster was still young and the moments he got with his girlfriend were among the few that he got to relax from the stressing task of un-automating the clan.

Jade was just about to kiss him when Raiden teleported into view. "Kuai Liang! I request an audience."

Sub-Zero let go of Jade and looked at the Thunder God. "My lord Raiden."

Raiden walked towards him. Turning to Jade, he frowned. "It his for his ears only, Jade. I must ask you to leave us."

She smiled at Sub-Zero and began walking off. "Yes my lord."

When she was out of earshot, Raiden began walking with the Grandmaster. "How goes the process?"

"Well, my lord." Sub-Zero turned to Raiden. "But you did not come here to just talk. What is it you want?"

"I have had visions of a sinister plot against you." Raiden put a hand on the young master's shoulder. "I believe Queen Sinel will betray you."

"Why would she do that?" Sub-Zero looked puzzled. "The Edenians are our allies! What could she gain?"

"She does it out of her anger and want for revenge against Reptile. No doubt you have heard of his escape." Kuai Liang nodded and Raiden continued. "Do not hold it against her. Many would do the same if their daughter was assaulted by an assassin."

"I blame you in part for this." Sub-Zero traced the scar over his right eye. "Was it not you who praised Reptile as a hero and convinced Sindel not to kill him? After everything he had done against you in the First War?"

"Be that as it may." Raiden's eyes glowed. "You plan to go to the Kamehashi Bridge in a few days. Do not go. Evil awaits you there."

"But I must." Sub-Zero clenched a fist. "There is a man there with information on how to de-automate the cyborgs we have apprehended."

"If you must go, be aware." Raiden turned away. "There will be a shadowy figure from your past there to destroy you." With that, he teleported in a flash of white light.

Sub-Zero watched the spot where the thunder god had disappeared for a few moments before moving on.

 **Thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave a review and no flaming. More to come soon. Also, pairings and the characters costumes**

Mileena (MKX costume)/Reptile (Movie costume) _confirmed_

Jade (MK9 costume)/Sub-Zero (UMK3 costume) _confirmed_

Skarlett/Ermac (MKX costume) _confrimed_

Kitana (MK9 costume)/Liu Kang (UMK3 costume) _confirmed_

Sindel (MK9 costume)/Raiden (UMK3 costume) (maybe and that's a huge fuckin' maybe)

Erron Black/D'Vorah (yes they will be in it at some point)

Johnny Cage (MKX costume)/Sonya (MK9 costume) _confirmed_

 **As for other costumes/appearances:**

Kano (MKX ) _confirmed_

Cyrax (UMK3) _confirmed_

Stryker (MK9)

Kabal (MK9)

Jax (MKX)

Noob Saibot (MK9) _confirmed_

Sheeva (MK9)

Kung Lao (UMK3)

 **Maybe more to come. Follow if you want to see more.**


End file.
